A New Moon and Inu Yasha's Guilt
by genki-ninja-girl
Summary: Something painful is found out about Kagome's past through an old photograph, the new moon is rising, a demon is lurking in the shadows, the title is no longer accurate but i can't think up a new one. Romanceactionadventuresome dramasome humor inkag
1. The Photograph

NIHAO! I don't Inu Yasha so don't sue me … please?

            The heavens sparkled with stars as pixies cast their spell across the land. The moon was in its dark phase. The world felt full of magic but all Inu Yasha could feel was a horrible mixture of fear and shame. He feared for his friends, what they would do if a demon came out and attacked them, what he would do without them. The shame for what he'd said to Kagome a few hours ago …

            Inu Yasha leaped out of the well. A chill breeze swirled around him his bare feet freezing on the cold stone courtyard. He took several bounds and landed plop right in Kagome's flower box scattering the petals of the dying barely alive daisies. He tried to force a broken piece of stem back on the flower. Struggling with that for few minutes he finally gave up and started scratching on the window. 

Kagome pulled open her pink curtains and opened her window. She smiled "Hi Inu Yasha I'll come to feudal era in 20 minutes just let me finish my homework okay?" "Sure" he looked down at the broken off flower in his hand and handed it to her "Sorry" he muttered. "Oh Inu Yasha that's so swee…" She saw the crushed flowers in her flowerbox and sweatdropped. "It's ok Inu Yasha they were almost dead anyway, but its not like you, your landings are always so graceful."

"I was kind of preoccupied I lose my demon powers tonight, I was worried about what might happen to us…" "It'll be fine Inu Yasha, Miroku will set up a barrier no one will even see us." "I know " he said plopping down on her bed "I just hate feeling helpless" he murmured. "Don't worry about it, we'll protect you "she said placing a hand on his shoulder and hastily removed it, him wishing she hadn't. She sat down at her desk opened her book and started writing down answers on a piece of paper.

He lay down on the sweet smelling sheet of her bed hands behind head. He looked over to his side at her end table. There were assorted things scattered about it hair ties, movie tickets, jewelry, one thing caught his interest. He picked it up and stared at it, it was picture of a man in probably just turned thirty with a laughing five year old girl on his shoulders. The girl had to be Kagome but he had never seen the man before.

            He walked over to her desk " Hey Kagome who's he." Kagome closed her book and looked at the picture then looked away grabbed her yellow backpack, bow, and arrow faked a smile and said, "I finished my homework so lets go now." She walked out of her room like nothing had happened not fooling Inu Yasha for an instant; he knew some thing had to be wrong.

 Before she could jump through the well he grabbed her arm and turned her around "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked concerned. Her eyes were covered by her bangs as she stared down at her feet, "Nothing I'm fine" she said her voice starting to sound strained and he definitely heard a sniffle. He pushed back her hair and saw her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. Her eyes were the same as the man in the picture. A tear rolled down her face. He wiped it away with the sleeve of his hakama. "Is he your dad how come I've never seen him?" Her face was strained trying to keep the tears back "He died a few months before I met you"

Hope you like my story so far, please read and review. This is my first fic so don't be too harsh. And if you are I have my ways of shutting you up *nods to shelf full of peanut butter * I have my ways… MWAHAHAHA!!! 


	2. The Well

I don't own Inu Yasha if I did do you really think I'd be to YOU!?! Seriously!

He stared at her speechless not knowing what to do. Her lip quivered, her face contorted trying to hold her tears back. Then the dam broke and her sobs shook her entire body. He forgot about control he forgot about everything accept that he had to make her stop. The girl found herself wrapped in a shield of red fabric held in the tight embrace of the hanyou. She cried into his shoulder forgetting the world around her and that she should have some restraint that he had never been emotional towards her but now suddenly was. 

She felt secure and safe in his arms and after a while her shaking stopped and she controlled her sobs. He patted her back 

"You ok now Kagome" he asked in the setting sun it would be an hour before the new moon came out. 

"Yeah, … thanks Inu Yasha."

 He released her realizing he'd been holding her too long and blushed. WHAT!?! I'm a demon I don't blush, stop blushing get a grip on yourself, he thought. Kagome wiped the last of her tears on the sleeve of her school shirt she looked at Inu Yasha and saw his face was beet red. She cocked her head looking at him confusedly; I didn't think he ever got embarrassed. He saw her staring at him strangely and if possible his blush got deeper. 

"F-f-feh" he stuttered and hopped into the well.

 Kagome leaned over the edge of the well looking in after Inu Yasha she just didn't get him at all, first he was so sweet and then… 

"KAGOME!" Sota yelled gleefully, making her lose her balance and tumbled headfirst into the well. 

" When you guys have a kid, name him Sota!" 

" YOU LITTLE TWEEERRRRRP!" 

She shut her eyes tight and screamed. She was falling full speed, face first toward the bottom of the well, and she would crack open her skull, and then she would die, and end up in hell for not going to school, and having her grandpa lie about various false diseases, then she would haunt Sota for killing her, and she'd keep ranting like this forever, and she'd never get to tell Inu Yasha … She didn't notice it for a while but she had stopped moving.

 She heard a faint voice calling her name …Kagome…Kagome…? 

"Is this god?" she murmured.

 "KAGOME!" screamed Inu Yasha who apparently wasn't god.

 She opened her eyes and saw that she hadn't cracked open her skull but had been caught by the hanyou. 

" Well you should be proud, thanks to you I'll never hear a thing ever again, next time you decide to dive face first down the well would you please not scream bloody murder, if you do I don't I'll even bother to catch you."

 She threw her arms around his neck and laughed, he couldn't hold back a smirk as he leapt out of the well. Only to see the smirks of their two friends 

" Have fun you two? You've been gone an awfully long time." asked Miroku asked slyly observing Inu Yasha carrying Kagome her with her arms around his neck.

 Both faces blushed and Sango whapped him on the head her Hiraikotsu.

 "I do wish I could get that far with Sango." He sighed as she hit him again. 

" What do you mean 'that far' nothing happened!" they both yelled at the same time as Kagome let go of Inu Yasha. 

"C'mon we had better get back to the village before it gets dark." 

"You guys go ahead we'll be with you in a second." Inu Yasha said as Miroku and Sango went on ahead.

 When they were out of voice range Inu Yasha turned to Kagome 

" Why didn't you tell us about your dad before, we could have been there for you, …if you want to you could tell me what happened to him if it would make it easier for you." 

Kagome looked up at him amber eyes showing concern and feeling the pain come back. 

"Not right now but I will tell you later." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, we're …friends and friends don't keep secrets." 

"…Friends…" Inu Yasha didn't just want to be friends with Kagome but he sighed and they both walked back to the village in silence.

 Kagome could have sworn she saw a pair of red eyes in the brush and heard a small menacing laugh … it must have been the wind she told herself and shrugged it off.

Hope you all enjoyed the new chappie I think I'm getting better at this by the way an important note the story will no longer be how I first intended it to be so the very first part of the story and the title and summary are inaccurate seeing as it going in a different direction than I thought it would go, hope no one's disappointed. Since I'm a new writer I also get disappointed easily you guys know what really raises my spirits? REVIEWS! I love reviews any kind even flames! *Cough abby, catlin, lauren, sarah Cough * Although I do prefer nice reviews. And if you don't like fluff too bad I do *sticks out tongue * and there's nothing you can do about it so to bad for you. Bye for now!   


	3. The Tree Root

            NIHAO! I don't own Inu Yasha, but I do own an electric shock collar and after a couple full power shocks he may see things differently.

Miroku and Sango walked briskly away from the well leaving their friends to their business. Miroku was getting perverted ideas of what that business might be. Sango seeing the usual lecherous gleam in his eyes was cautious of the hands of the so-called monk making sure one was holding his staff and the other was swinging at his side. 

            She looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and the light shining through the autumn leaves was a pinkish orange color. The cold air was bracing even in her demon slayer outfit. She smiled thinking about how cute Inu Yasha and Kagome had looked together. 

            "I'm so glad Inu Yasha and Kagome finally decided to work around their differences."  She said still looking up through the tree limbs as they walked.

            "It's obvious they're in love." He said smiling softly looking straight ahead.

            Sango had never heard Miroku talk of love. True, he did casually tell Inu Yasha the number of girls he groped daily. But that was just his pervert side. Other than that he always kept his calm demeanor and occasionally was sweet. Every day even when he knew he might die from his cursed hand. 

She shook away the thought of it. She didn't want to think about her traveling companion and nuisance dying. We still have time, no matter what we will save Miroku. I don't think I could live with myself if we didn't. 

Absorbed in her thoughts she put her hands behind her head. Not watching where she was going she tripped over a root and face planted into the ground. She spit out some dirt and leaves when she heard the muffled laughter of the monk.

"Oh shut up you stupid monk I'm gonna, OWWW!" talk about delayed reaction, did she just notice how bad she scraped her knees. 

His laughter subsided quickly and the monk was crouched at her side.

"Lady Sango, what's wrong?"

"I just scraped my knees on a stupid rock," "Its nothing serious!" she added quickly. She had already suffered too great a loss of pride too have the monk think that scraping her knees would hurt her. 

"Just let me check and see, Kagome gave me some antiseptic and bandages."

"Not in your life monk, leave me alone." She growled

But he wasn't to be stopped so easily he quickly pinioned her arms behind her quickly tied them securely together with the last bit of gauze.

" What the hell! Prepare to die monk!" she screamed and aimed some vicious kicks at him. One of them landing, well where no guy would like to be kicked.

"OWWWWW!!!!!" He doubled over in pain pretty much looking dead. He regained consciousness and crawled over to her and leaned against the tree she was leaning against. 

"Lady Sango was that entirely necessary!?!" his voice losing his normal monk calm."

"Yes, yes it was." She said mock serious.

"Heh, too bad Miroku I guess you won't be having any heirs anytime soon." She chuckled.

He grimaced, "Well the way things are going I don't think I could ever get an heir anyway, for some odd reason most girls don't seem to like lechers, oh and if you want to know I'm perfectly fine I don't think it was a direct hit!" he said happily. 

"I may not be able to walk for days but …"he mumbled incoherently.

"Oh that's great but you know I don't really care." She stated nonchalantly. Then she remembered she was tied up with hurting legs that were probably bleeding even more than they were before since she had just tried to murder Miroku, who was sitting next to her and was just about the biggest pervert she had ever met. She was defenseless, the thought freaked her out but she hid it by being sullen.

Buddha, please don't let Sango kill me, he prayed mentally and pushed up the leg of her demon slayer outfit. Her knees were covered in blood some dripping down her leg, which was his fault, he made her crack the blood clots that were beginning to heal. He went to a nearby spring and brought back some water and cleaned off the blood. Then he got out a spray can of antiseptic he sprayed a little on her knees. Then he went shuffled through his bag looking for the bandages and he took them out.

 The box had a picture of a strange overly happy purple lizard with a green stomach, the most each one could cover would be a finger. He sweatdropped and tossed them back in his bag. Instead he ripped off a bit of the material of his monk robes and carefully bandaged her knees. When done he untied her arms from behind her back and offered a hand to help her up smiling at his work well done, at least now she'll be able to walk easier he thought.

She gratefully took his outstretched hand. He didn't make a single move on her the entire time he had her helpless. Maybe he could be trusted… 

Hope you liked this chapter I just wanted to take some time off to focus on Sango and Miroku because it was in a request and I want to make the readers happy so… yeah. I also think they are a cute couple, equally as good as Inu Yasha and Kagome. I do take requests so if you have one write it down in a review, it won't be guaranteed I'll use it but I might use it someday in one of my stories. So please review my story or I'll never finish writing it and I'll leave you all in suspense forever and ever. Oh and my story is fluffy I'll admit that outright but don't "flame the fluff" I know the saying is catchy but like Miroku says "resist all temptation".     


End file.
